Talk:Sample Dailies
Keep the Introduction Short A previous version of the page had a lengthy introduction. Lemoness did some user testing which indicated that this was unhelpful in the Sample Habits page (and so would also be unhelpful here). One person stared at the page, said "oh I thought it would have a list of sample habits" and closed it without scrolling down to find the lists. So, we should keep the introduction short and to the point. Extra information can be put in the Tips section, but I recommend that that doesn't become too long either. The majority of information about Dailies should be on the Dailies page, and this page can link to it. LadyAlys (talk) 04:13, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Example Daily A minor suggestion: the sample daily to measure BMI on Saturday might set back Habiticians who are using the game to help them manage an eating disorder. Perhaps that could be changed to a rest day on Saturday? SorchaUlfrsdottir (talk) 04:02, May 9, 2016 (UTC) : I am sorry but I don't quite understand what you mean. Do you mean that measuring BMI might cause people with anorexia or bulimia to obsess about their weight (and about maybe not being thin enough) more? Wouldn't the BMI (as opposed to just weight) give them an objective criterion that they are already thin enough or too thin? Or do you mean that measuring BMI or weight at all might discourage, instead of motivate, people who try to lose (or gain or maintain) weight, or that it might be bad for their self-confidence and body image? Or that it might make them try to lose (or gain) weight too quickly with radical and potentially unhealthy diets? Or do you think measuring once per week isn't often enough, or too often? As I said, I'm sorry, I just don't understand it. : Looking at the various weight loss/maintenance guilds and challenges, measuring your weight and/or BMI and/or girth (usually weekly) is a recurring theme and something that many people do and seem to find helpful. : Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 07:47, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Yeah, I think that's what they meant. People with an eating disorder often feel that they need to be thinner, even if they're in a weight range that would typically be considered "normal" or "underweight". Being encouraged to think about things like their weight/BMI could definitely trigger dangerous thoughts and behaviors. People who are recovering from/managing an eating disorder and trying to avoid triggering messages would likely also avoid weight less guilds and challenges for the same reason. I think it's reasonable that we would remove that from the wiki, where people who are avoiding those messages might accidentally come across it. I'm going to remove it. :: FWIW, while opinions obviously vary on this, there are plenty of people who believe (and I agree) that measures of BMI or weight are an overly simplistic measure of health and the idea that everyone would be healthiest at the same type of supposedly "ideal" weight is inaccurate and dangerous. (I don't have sources for this offhand, but could try to dig some up if you're interested.) :: Purplatypus (talk) 02:36, June 13, 2016 (UTC)